Who The Hell Are You?
by 20Booklover14
Summary: Bella's cousin Rosemary (Rose) Swan is coming back to forks after 3 years ever since her dad was murdered by an 'animal' when she previously lived here she had a MAJOR crush on the soon to be werewolf/shape shifter Jacob Black and who knows what will happen once he does change? Bella plays cupid for these to love birds to be, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!


**Hi everyone this is my first fan fiction and all criticism is welcome so REVIEW I would love to know what you think and what I could continue writing my story about!**

**Rated T**

**I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does!**

**(UNFORTUNATELY!) **

**THANKS x**

**Rose Swan – Profile**

Name: Rosemary Smith Swan

D.O.B: 10/08/1997

Age: 16 going on 17

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: Brown

Skin Colour: Olive

Nickname: Rose or Rosie

Favourite Colour: Purple

Favourite Animal: Wolf

Introduction

Hi my name is Rosemary Smith Swan but now it's just swan now, since my dad was murdered the police say it was an animal attack but I don't believe them I was there and I heard footsteps and multiple laughs and screams and hear them every night when I close my eyes I'm back in the those woods where my father, my best friend, my role model was viciously murdered! I lived in Forks my entire life until that day it was 3 years ago but I still remember every detail. I was really close with my ex-best friend Jacob Black and I had a MAJOR crush on him when I was 14 we were really close and before I left I left him a letter admitting all my feelings I had for him and that he should call whether he does or doesn't feel the same way about me but I got NOTHING. After that major embarrassment I ignored all of his calls, texts, emails and letters asking the same question over and over again – ARE YOU OK? Then they just stopped and now I'm moving back to Fork's to live with my uncle Charlie and Bella my cousin this is partially because my mum is sick of me and how I keep on pushing her and her MULTIPLE boyfriends out of my life. But my supposed mum drinks for a living and picks up the worst possible guys and when her back is turned they hurt me, nothing sexual just pure abuse but it doesn't help when they've had a few drinks on the side! I gotten used to it until she chucked me out with one of her MANY credit cards and a one way plane ticket to FORK'S! The other reason is because with the very few emails I send to Bella nowadays I got a phone call from uncle Charlie expressing his concern towards Bella and how all of this is at the fault of someone called Edward Cullen so I said I'd be there soon and hung up and now here I am in a taxi on my way to my uncles house! OH JOY, what could possibly happen in such a small town!

Who the Hell Are You? – Twilight – New Moon

Chapter One

Bella O.C.

"SHUTUP, Jake it wasn't that funny!" I yelled at Jacob because I found spaghetti in my ear!

"CHILL OUT Bella, I was only having a laugh!" Jacob said while still having a smirk on his face that was when I started to curl over because I started to laugh VERY loudly. I couldn't breathe and neither could Jake but that's when I realised he wasn't laughing with me he was laughing at me!

I then suddenly heard the knocking on the door and sprang up off the couch; I opened the door expecting it to be Charlie because he forgot his key again, so I grabbed the spare set and ran to the door not realising that there would be a stranger on my doorstep!

"Who the hell are you?" I said staring at a Teenage Girl who wasn't straight enough to look me in the eye!

Rose O.C.

"That will be $10.50 please...err miss?"that was when I felt my shoulder being shook and I realised that this wasn't a dream but a nightmare! Here I was in Forks, Washington where it rains almost every day and the population consists of 3120… well I guess its 3121 now since I'm moving here being exiled by mother and being sent to her older brother, my uncle Charlie Swan whose chief of the Police force here! Well at least I know if somebody messes with me they'll have to deal with my uncle, uhh god I just called him my uncle well that won't work I'll just call him Charlie.

"You do realise that you've got to pay me right?" I went into my own world again and I have forgotten to pay the taxi driver, I get easily distracted! "Oh yeah, here's a $20 keep the change!" as soon as I got out the taxi and took a deep breath I looked at the house that was going to be living in for the next couple years. I sighed, got my suitcase out the boot and started walking up the driveway until I reached the doorstep, that's when I heard very loud laughing coming from the living room. I started to knock wondering if they could hear me over the racket they were making in there! I knocked quite loudly; I know this because my knuckles started to bruise. That's when the laughing stopped and I heard the jingling of keys I think and that's when the door suddenly opened and I saw my cousin, Isabella or Bella she likes to be called staring at me as if I was stranger…

Then, I suddenly realised that I haven't seen Bella in 3 years (when I was 14 and she was 16) She then came out suddenly saying "Who the hell are you?" I just stared at the ground. Then I finally said "Bella it's me, Rose, your cousin!" Her facial expression changed and welcomed me in and gave me a hug that's when I relaxed and stepped inside then I felt a huge impact of heat as soon as I walked in I asked her "Have you got the heating on?" wiping of beads of sweat from my forehead. "Uh I don't think so, but I'll go check Jake will you come with me your electrical genius!" I must of looked confused because Bella then said to me "Oh right you mustn't remember Jake, Jacob Black" that's when something clicked in my head because I then replied saying "Now I remember we all used to make mud pies together!" I suddenly jumped when he came round the corner and said "Is that little Rosie Swan I hear?" and then suddenly he was standing right in front me and gave a huge smile and ran up to me and gave me a very TIGHT hug!

Jacob O.C.

The last thing I knew was me and Bella laughing are heads off on the couch (Man do I love her laugh, when she laughs I can't help but to smile!) Anyway she got up grabbed some keys; probably thinking it was Charlie and ran to the door. Then she invited a girl inside and hugged her, she obviously knew her and then they started talking about me and I caught the name Rose I then realised who it was!

I started walking into the kitchen where they were talking and I recognized that voice from anywhere even if it's been about 5, 6 years since I last saw her! That's when I said "Is that little Rosie Swan I hear?" and as soon as I walked around the corner I saw her and knew straight away from her smile that was little rose swan who I used to make mud pies within her backyard when she used to live here in Forks. Until her dad passed away and her and her mum moved to California and I haven't heard from either of them since and that's when I asked how they were doing in the past Charlie or my dad just used to reply the same every time "It's too painful for them Jacob and they need time to grieve for their loss!" I gave up asking after that!

As I walked up to Rose and gave her a hug she just gave me a weak smile and asked Bella where her room was and walked upstairs, I thought to myself 'I wonder what that was about?' but I guess she's just got jet lag from her flight. Me and Bella just sat back on the couch and had small talk but the whole time she was talking I was just taking in her facial features the way her nose crinkles every time she disagrees with something I say or do and before I knew, it was 10 o'clock and I really needed to get home before my dad sent out a search party for me!

"I'll see you tomorrow Bell's at my place around noon!" I said casually but on the inside I couldn't wait I was going to have 15 showers just to make sure I smelt nice and that I would be especially clean!

Bella O.C. 

"I'll see tomorrow

"See you then Jake and if it's cool could I bring Rose with me?" I was only suggesting this to dial down the awkwardness between me and Jake I know that Jake has a 'crush' on me so maybe this could draw the attention off me and onto Rose she used such a MAJOR CRUSH on Jacob but she never said or did anything about it and then she moved without saying a word! So maybe she and Jake could start something with my help of course I will be cupid. It would be a good distraction from Ed… never mind.

As soon as I asked that question his face slowly started to drop from his big grin to his straight face, I hated it when I hurt Jake I know he doesn't say it but I could tell by his eyes how they were once filled with joy and then turned to hurt and anger. He nodded his head and walked out of my house.

**REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE AND WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT THE MORE REVIEWS I RECEIVE THE MORE I'LL UPDATE ALL CRITISISM ACCEPTED SO PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Love **

**20Booklover14 xxx**


End file.
